


出墙

by Anna_sui9



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_sui9/pseuds/Anna_sui9
Summary: 看文必看！绝世美人疯批画家攻&红杏出墙人妻双性受三观不正预警，高r预警，接受不了随时退出！！不双洁预警！！！有澳洲s涉及，cp洁癖慎入！！！但肯定是辰菲啦大概是黄美人努力偷家隔壁小美人的故事。
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 5





	出墙

**Author's Note:**

> 看文必看！
> 
> 绝世美人疯批画家攻&红杏出墙人妻双性受
> 
> 三观不正预警，高r预警，接受不了随时退出！！不双洁预警！！！
> 
> 有澳洲s涉及，cp洁癖慎入！！！但肯定是辰菲啦
> 
> 大概是黄美人努力偷家隔壁小美人的故事。

*

惊鸿一瞥，风情万种。

但其实他们彼此都明白，哪里是一时兴起，情迷意乱，分明是金风玉露一相逢，便胜却人间无数。

*

“小菲，我们家对面来了一位韩国画家呢！”方灿随意地聊起这个话题。

但是李龙馥却没什么兴趣，随意嗯啊两声，一张漂亮的面孔只是专注地盯着方灿，唯一且专注地追随着自己爱人。

“好啦，知道你不怎么关心这些，但是毕竟是邻居，哪天你无聊可以去看看，或许带上你的布朗尼会更加礼貌。”

方灿揉了揉小爱人柔顺的发丝，柔软的银白头发有些凌乱的搭在李龙馥的头上，白皙的脸蛋上还残留着昨夜情欲带来的泪痕。

可见还是做得狠了。

方灿有些心疼地吻了吻李龙馥的唇，可是，这也是没有办法的事情，自己的工作实在太忙了，作为一名职业摄影师，常年不着家也是常态，而李龙馥则是他小三岁的爱人，两个人好不容易见面难得要恩爱一番。

李龙馥颇有些依赖地伸手向着自家老公依依不舍地要了一个抱抱，可爱的樱红色嘴巴不满地嘟起，声音甜丝丝的：“哥这次又要走多久啊？好舍不得哥呀~”

最受不了男孩撒娇的方灿觉得自己真是罪不可赦，但是组长夺命连环call催的实在是紧，只能忍痛放下怀中的温柔乡，安抚道，“很快，龙馥，我保证一定下次早点回来，一定多陪你，好不好？”

“那好吧，你一定要早点回来呀，记得还要一直想我哦～”

少年的声音还带着清晨特有的沙哑，软绵绵的，拖腔带调，但又有一股矜贵的娇纵味道。

可爱且勾人。

正要出门的黄铉辰被两夫夫这腻味的狗粮塞了一嘴，男孩光是声音，就能酥人半个身子。

*

李龙馥本来打算送完方灿就打算关门回家了，但是正巧就在关门的一瞬间，他瞥见了新邻居一闪而过的脸。

虽然只有一瞬间，但李龙馥发誓这人绝对是他这么多年见过最好的脸了，以至于对着门愣怔了好久。

本来想要立刻打开门，再去看一眼的李龙馥突然意识到自己可是正衣冠不整的，还是一副很容易让人想歪的样子，虽然事实却是发生过一些让人想歪的事，于是他只好泄气一般的跺跺脚，匆匆忙忙地梳洗一番，提着昨晚心血来潮做好的布朗尼就兴冲冲地往对面冲。

但是很不幸的是，邻居那个好看的不得了的男人似乎就在刚刚出门了，现在怎么按门铃也没人反应。

如果这种情况放到一般人身上，也就算了，但是李龙馥不是，他就是那种想要的立刻就要的人，而且索性他也没什么事，干脆就站在一边等了起来。

就在他无所事事地开始数着藤蔓上繁茂翠叶下的细小荆棘之时，一串脚步由远及近地传来。

“打扰一下，请问你是？”

天色转阴，让李龙馥一时没有察觉到阴影的靠近，直到男人的声音带着一股淡淡的磁性响起，这才惊醒了正在发呆的felix。

他回头，然后继而又一次陷入了微妙的呆滞状态，但很快还是反应过来了。

“啊，你好你好，我是你的邻居，我叫felix就住在你旁边，这是我亲手做的布朗尼，希望你能喜欢……”

“你好，原来是邻居，我是黄铉辰，请进请进。”

虽然felix一时激动，语速加快，来了一段英文rap，好在黄铉辰好歹是留洋派，从小美人一大串自爆家门般的英语机关枪下勉强存活。

跟在黄铉辰的背后亦步亦趋地走进了邻居的家里，李龙馥只是觉得心脏好像在不受控制地砰砰地剧烈跳动。

如果是早上那一瞬间只能算惊鸿一瞥的话，现在的李龙馥对黄铉辰的美丽才有了真正的实感。

怎么说呢，黄铉辰美的很不世俗，仿佛是希腊神话里的纳西索斯刚刚结束临水自摹，翩然从水仙花从里走出来，浑身都冒着仙气一样，一笔一画都是上帝最精心的雕琢。

但是漂亮的天使并不是冰山美人，一颦一笑都是极温柔醉人的，乳白色的毛衣逆着光，给天使披上一层朦胧郁美的淡光，一时竟让李龙馥有些说不出话。

“felix，你还好吗？”黄铉辰看到对面的小邻居一副呆呆的模样，不禁有些好笑。

其实完全不怪黄铉辰，毕竟李龙馥这个人反差蛮大的，他的漂亮不同于黄铉辰的漂亮，他美的很妖，眉梢眼角的细枝末节都透着股若有似无的媚意，淡淡的，却很容易勾起男人的欲望。

但是与外表不太符合的则是青年有些娇糯的性格，就像一只天生就应该用来魅惑众生的小狐狸精，偏偏长了颗单纯的堪比大白兔的心。

这反差可爱得要命。

“没什么是，我还好……可以看看你的画吗？”

felix对着黄铉辰这种段位的大美人难免有些招架不住，更别说对方还是一副笑意盈盈地望着自己，也不知道是阳光太清澈还是大画家的目太深情，以至于他的心脏不受控制地开始律动。

*

很快，李龙馥意识到自己这个要求其实提的很不恰当，因为艺术家难免是清高的，视作品如生命，可能不会随随便便地展示给别人，

但是黄铉辰却眼睛也不眨地答应了，带着小朋友走进自己的画室。

画室是艺术家的创作地，是他们的天堂，充斥着他们自己的独特气息。

这一点，从刚进门就闻到的一股淡淡的松节油味就可以窥见一斑。

偌大的画室空无一物，只是凌乱地摆放着几个画架，一张简陋的小床，架上摆满了厚厚的画纸，李龙馥好奇地一张张看过去。

画家留在白纸上的绘图却是和本人的温柔斯文不太相符，反而很粗犷，夸张的色调带着种隐隐突破底线的狷狂和……嚣张。

一张比一张笔触疯狂，让人很难不想象作画之人是何等的癫狂。

felix看的有些暗自心惊，甚至开始心底打颤。

还没等他反应过来，就听到寂静仿佛凝固的空气声音里传来一声清脆而绝望的金属碰撞声音。

“咔哒！”

门锁了，面前堵着的这个人，漂亮的面孔与天使别无二致，只是脸上蒙了层阴影，让他看不清对方的表情。

是错觉吗？这样的黄铉辰看起来格外的危险。

下一秒，李龙馥第六感准时发作。

“宝贝，带着一身吻痕到陌生男人家里，你的老公就是这么教你的？”

“嗯？”

*

听到这话的第一反应是，李龙馥下意识地低头看了一眼自己的领子。

其实衣服遮的是很严实，只是李龙馥不争气，星星点点的红痕不经意间还是会随着动作而无意倾泻。

小小的艳色也就无迹可藏。

可是在犹豫之间，黄铉辰已经来到李龙馥的身边，脱去伪善的外衣，一双凌厉漂亮的眼眸带着高高在上的淡漠，俯视着李龙馥遮不住的暧昧红痕，带着几分审判意味。

但，即使是面对如此锋芒毕露且肆无忌惮的打量，李龙馥还是免不了可耻地心动。

玫瑰的香气像是画家天生的体香，只有靠得极近才能够闻的真切，馥郁的香气天生就含着几分挑逗的意味，勾得人暧昧不清，一塌糊涂。

“你别离的这么近，再说了……关你什么事？”

娇矜，傲慢的个性终于也藏不下去了，在黄铉辰无匹的艳色逼近下，李龙馥开始兵荒马乱地做着最后的抵抗。

“扑哧～”

画家就像是听到什么好笑的事情，笑的轻佻又胜券在握。

“宝贝，勾引的段位不太够，不过我还是愿意上钩的。”

“毕竟，你长得还算是可口。”

*

接着，他没有给李龙馥挣扎的机会，强硬地挑起对方小巧的下巴，印上一记深吻。

黄铉辰吻的霸道又疯狂，不局限于简单的唇齿相依，柔软的舌头长驱直入，然后用极为高超的技巧勾着李龙馥的每一寸欲望，直到两人都气喘吁吁，嘴角发麻，才慢慢停息。

李龙馥不甘心地抹了一下嘴角，然后有些恨恨道，“够了，我才不喜欢你呢，我要回去了。”

确实，李龙馥是想过和这位漂亮的邻居发生点什么，但是可没打算真的要干什么出格的事，而且如果再不喊停的话……

有些东西就会失控了，黄铉辰这个人太危险了！

沉默，黄铉辰没有说话，低着头，让人看不懂他到底在想些什么。

李龙馥小心翼翼地推了一下囚锢在自己身边的胳膊，但是却发现试图反抗是徒劳的。

某人的怀抱就像是天然的牢笼，紧紧地圈住李龙馥，只留下方寸呼吸的间隙，除此之外便是再无生路。

沉沉的嗓音响起，隐隐带着几分病态的危险感。

“现在才想逃啊，已经晚了，宝宝。”

*

迷糊的小鹿跌进精心设计好的牢笼里，是没有机会再去驰骋的。

因为这个牢笼里，除了爱，一无所有。

*

“你喜欢我吧？宝宝。”

黄铉辰扬起一抹极为动人的微笑，真挚又纯情，是个人都会为之疯狂心动。

“人生有那么多的机会，试试我这个错误选项吧。”

不得不说，黄铉辰刻意褪去疯狂，顶着这张漂亮脱俗的脸蛋说着诱人的话，是任何人都拒绝不了的。

鼓噪地心动撼动着李龙馥薄弱的意志，升腾的欲望叫嚣着灵魂的渴望，他没有思考的余地和空间了。

没救了，黄铉辰的每一点都精准地踩到他的审美上，是他平淡无奇的人生里最荒诞又最疯狂的殊色，是他的劫，他只能自投罗网。

他们说不清到底是谁先开始的，总之，氛围到了，先是接吻，然后就是没有道理地开始脱衣服。

黄铉辰徐徐地亲吻着身下渴求已久的洁白身躯，felix的骨架小巧，但是比例却很精致，尽管大画家因为职业特殊性早就阅人无数，但还是一眼就被小孩漂亮的身体迷地神魂颠倒，吻吻纤细的脖颈，尤其是覆盖掉对方身上碍眼的红痕，霸道地打上属于自己烙印。

“嘶～”felix被啃噬地痛呼出声，身体也在对方高挑的抚摸下发烫发颤，碾辗过淡淡乳晕的乳尖，敏感的腰窝被对方修长有力的手指按揉着，敏感脆弱的神经经受着狂风暴雨般的快感。

似乎是听到龙馥的痛呼声，黄铉辰勾起一抹安抚的微笑，亲昵吻了吻对方形状优美的唇，然后扫荡着小朋友甜美的口腔，直到亲地红唇肿胀，这才慢慢平息结束，拉出几道泛着水光的银色，毫无章法地蔓延在彼此的呼吸之间。

*

淅淅沥沥的小雨在不停地下着，不一会就变成磅礴的大雨，雨声有力的冲刷着世界，卷去一切值得起疑的喧嚣和质疑，掩盖着不为人知的隐秘情事。

黄铉辰细细地吻着对方一切值得品味的精妙之处，姿态从容地像是一个优雅的贵族，可是李龙馥却能够清楚地感受到对方赤热紧绷着欲望正在蓄势而发，危险地像是在丛林中潜伏着时刻准备攻击的猛兽，随时准备给与猎物以致命一击。

对方的双手握住龙馥纤细的脚腕，然后以不可阻挡之力分开，避无可避的湿润花蕾尽情地暴露在空气中。

空气停滞了两秒，李龙馥瞬间跌至谷底，身体连着心跳都在不停地颤抖。

人们相信了美丽的存在，也就确认了丑陋的标准。

一个正常的男人拥有两种性器官，想必是不符合美的伦理的。

潮湿的空气浮潜在李龙馥的心头，压迫着他的神经，他快要窒息地哭出声来，难过地偏过了脸，泪水无声地淌下。

可是，黄铉辰永远是最出乎意料的，李龙馥听到对方略微带着激动的声音响起。

“龙馥，我有没有说过，你是我此生此刻之前所见识到的，最美！”

一个画家的审美是毋庸置疑的，他们天生就是美神的使者，拥有最敏锐的目光，所以来自一个画家最真心实意的赞美是最崇高的爱意。

人们愿意为了爱而疯狂，愿意为了得到爱而不择手段，但是李龙馥只有得到爱才能感觉到活着。

没有人是不为一种目的而活的，有人为了爱人而活，有人为了被爱而活，黄铉辰是执迷不悟的前者，李龙馥是救无可救的后者。

他们都是爱的奴隶，唯有爱与欲望才能够拯救彼此。

*

黄铉辰挖出一块湿乎乎的顺滑剂，小心翼翼地涂上涓涓淌着淫水的花穴。

他拿出艺术家的探究精神，深深浅浅地发掘着这个神奇美丽的洞口，同时也不忘了抚慰着小朋友的阴茎，先是顺着欲望上下撸动着，接着用炙热潮湿的口腔包裹着对方的欲望，有技巧地按摩吞咽着，放任对方的欲望不断膨胀，直到最后忍无可忍地释放，射出。

李龙馥本来就是体力上的弱者，坚持到现在才射已经是手里抓着床单勉强撑到了现在。

可真正地侵犯到现在才刚刚开始，黄铉辰粗大的阴茎挺入已经变得柔软细腻的花穴，狭小的花道紧紧吸附闯入的硕大，一时间爽让黄铉辰差点精关失守，但是很快他就从这种溺人的舒服中苏醒，一进一出开始粗暴地贯穿着龙馥漂亮的花穴，在暗地的湿润涌道中寻找着最最极乐之处。

被猛烈的撞击撞的有些不稳定的李龙馥不得不攀上黄铉辰有力的臂膀，又白又细的双腿搭在对方精瘦的腰上，不可避免地低下头，与这个正在猛烈进攻的凶兽接吻，以示弱企图换取几分几乎毫无可能的温柔。

一下又一下的撞击让李龙馥所有的理智燃烧殆尽，只剩下某种近乎本能的欲望支配着他的全部神智，他觉得自己就像某种雌性兽类，不具备任何高端思维能力，只能沉沦最低级的刻在基因里的繁殖欲望里。

他们没有开灯，窗帘只能露出两道晦暗的日光，勾勒着他们的荒淫行迹，一线风花雪月，一线情色交融，两重叠影起起伏伏竟是有种异样的和谐。

黄铉辰带着felix，扯开紧闭的窗帘，隔着茫茫雨幕，李龙馥这才惊讶的发现，这面窗子正对着他们家的卧室阳台。

李龙馥双手贴着冰冷的玻璃，承受后面一波又一波猛烈的撞击，想起曾经他和方灿荒唐的时候也不是没有在阳台上厮混过。

“宝宝，知不知道每天晚上我都在想，你被我操的时候会不会也会变那么媚，那么可爱。”

“现在我发现，你比那个时候更加可爱。”

对方偏偏用这么好听的声音讲出如此下流的话，羞的李龙馥只剩下淫水泛滥，小穴越发勾连粘着体内的鸡巴，随着上下摇摆，哪里还能顾得上思考，大美人画家原来是早就蓄谋已久占有自己这件事。

李龙馥被操出生理泪水，情不自禁地润了眼珠，看什么都是水光一片，模模糊糊的，唯有黄铉辰的眼睛直直地印在他的视界里，疯狂的爱意夹杂着几分清晰可见的占有欲，像是咬住猎物的孤狼，带着独特的傲意和锋锐的美丽。

他五指忍不住穿过对方淡金色的发根，抚摸着上帝亲吻过的脸庞。

暗色的阴影褪去他忧郁的表面，留下最锋锐古艳的妖冶底色，现在李龙馥才知道，黄铉辰根本就不是什么狗屁的天使，更加不是什么忧郁纯洁纳西索斯。

他是诱惑人们自投深海的塞壬，以高高在上蛊惑终生为乐，。

他是行迹不端的堕天使，只要一个眼神，就足以勾着无数人前赴后继投身刀山火海的地狱。

*

“小菲，谁在操你？”

黄铉辰真是可以，一边操一边还要问这么下流的问题。

但是龙馥已经没被操的说不出什么话来了，只能断断续续地：“黄…铉辰。”

“他是谁？”

他换了一个后入的姿势，狠狠贯入小孩明显有些红肿软烂的小穴，坚硬如烙铁般的肉棒不知疲倦的驰骋着，仿佛要贯穿子宫一般。

“老公……你是我的……老公……”

“真乖，宝宝。”

得到满意答案的黄铉辰，怜惜吻了吻小孩因为情欲而越发纯欲的脸庞，滚烫的舌尖舔走他脸上冰凉的泪水，留下咸湿的水迹。

紧接着，背德的刺激又让他们再次密不可分，与爱沉沦。

李龙馥不是第一次做爱，他的美丽在来来回回的抽插中变得饱满而丰欲，被操开了整个人连鲜艳的汁液都散发着成熟气息，那种媚意从骨子开始慢慢酝酿，直到在黄铉辰赋予的肉棒和精液真正绽放至荼蘼，开出衰败糜烂但又致命美丽的花瓣。

*

越来越快的冲刺，几乎让李龙馥体验到濒死般的快感。

他不得不抱紧黄铉辰的一切，把头紧紧地贴在对方坚实的胸膛。

是怎么一步步荒唐到这种地步呢？

或许，任性是美人的特权，

黄铉辰，毫无疑问是最顶尖的美人，

所以他在李龙馥这里拥有了至上的特权。

滚烫的精液终于释放在李龙馥的身体深处，会不会怀孕呢，古怪的念头一闪而过，就被高潮后的余韵吹的东倒西歪，无迹可寻。

大雨噼里啪啦地从白日持续到黄昏，屋内的两人终于带着尽兴后温存相依在一起。

上帝呀，原谅他吧，情迷意乱是否可以当做最后的遮羞布呢？

*

黄铉辰禁锢着怀中无骨美人，连粘地问道，“龙馥？”

李龙馥昏迷中仿佛听到有谁在呼唤他的名字，于是轻轻，嗯了一声。

“和我私奔吧！”

爱不可以分享，爱人只能独占。

离开他，属于我。

太阳和星星可以一起升起

我们可以不分昼夜

颠倒在欲与情的漩涡里

不分你我


End file.
